With swift development of the display technologies, touch screen panels have been applied extensively in daily life. At present, touch screen panels may be classified in terms of their structures into add-on touch screen panels, on-cell touch screen panels and in-cell touch screen panels. For the add-on touch screen panel, a touch panel and a display panel are produced separately, and then fitted together to form a display screen which has a touch function. The add-on touch screen panel has drawbacks such as high manufacturing cost, low light transmissivity, and a large thickness. With touch electrodes of a touch panel being embedded in a display panel, the in-cell touch screen panel appeals to panel manufactures since it may have a thinner thickness as a whole, and a substantially reduced manufacturing cost.
Currently, in-cell touch screen panels are mainly used in liquid crystal displays. As is well known, the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is among intensively investigated fields of state-of-the-art flat panel displays. As compared with the liquid crystal display, the OLED display has advantages such as low energy consumption, low product cost, self-light emission, a wide view angle, and quick responsiveness. Presently, the OLED displays have begun to replace conventional LCD displays in applications such as mobile phones, PDAs and digital cameras. Hence, it is a technical problem that needs an urgent solution for a person having ordinary skill in the art to provide an organic electroluminescent display panel-based in-cell touch screen panel.